The Administrative Core supports all functions of the VMMPC. These include: a) evaluation of the suitability of mice submitted for study to the Center;b) consultation in conjunction with core staff as to screening procedures for mice submitted to the Center;c) oversight of research and development;d) oversight of the educational component of the Center;e) data management in conjunction with the Central Bioinformatics Unit;and f) interaction and coordinating services with other national phenotyping centers. This Core is also responsible for ensuring that the Center functions within guidelines established by VUMC and the National Executive Steering Committee. The Administrative Core consists of the Director (Dr. Wasserman), the Associate Directors (Dr. Cherrington, Dr. Breyer, Dr. Magnuson), and the administrative staff. Drs. Wasserman, Cherrington, Breyer and Magnuson comprise the Center Executive Committee. The administrative staff consists of the Center Administrator (F. Tripp) and the Financial Officer (J. Jacobs). The Center Administrator and Financial Officer are ex officio members of the Center Executive Committee. Advise and an additional level of oversight is provided by an Institutional Advisory Committee, which consists of VUMC leaders that have no direct connection with the Center and a Research Advisory Committee that consists of individuals directing the research cores.